A Complicated Game
by Hannah Lynn McDonald
Summary: AU in same universe as 'It's Complicated'. Henry can't leave Death's office until Death wins the chess game. Written for Kythe42.


**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this story. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

"You may stop sulking now."

"Why?"

"Because -"

"Of course, I meant 'what'. I am not sulking."

The smile was evident in the words as Henry moved a piece across the board. "Very well then, you are not sulking. You merely refused to allow me to leave until you beat me at chess."

"Yes?" He put his piece down hard. "I am aware of that – I merely wished to see if you have used your time as an immortal wisely?"

"Learning to play chess?" He glanced up from the board. "That is how to determine if I have spent my time wisely?"

"Of course! It is a game of strategy, of royalty, of history, of kings..."

"When was the last time you left your office?"

Death sighed, leaning back in his chair and waiting for Henry to make his next move. "I don't see what that has to do with anything. Let alone a game."

"You lock yourself up within a dark, lonely office, recording people you will never see again; and the only recurring visitors are Adam and myself." He finished his move. "One cannot blame you for becoming bored."

"Bored?" He glared at his guest. "I am not bored. Why would you think I was bored? What makes me bored?"

"You are having me stay here until you beat me at chess... When was the last time you played against an opponent not within your realm?"

"Technically, you _are_ within my realm..."

"Only temporarily – until you tell me how to kill myself, you have no power to hold me here." He considered the board. "Now, I do believe it's your turn?" As Death planned out his next move, Henry leaned back, thinking. "Why do you not invite Adam here? Surely the variety would be good..."

Death grimaced. "You are annoying enough as it is – I am content to ignore the existence of another..."

"And when he enters your office?"

"He leaves." He dropped the piece and bent down to pick it up before finishing. "There – your turn now."

"Thank you." He moved a Knight back. "Why not leave for a little bit? A change of scenery? Besides new wallpaper..."

Death transferred his glare to the now simply painted black walls. "Those were _not_ my fault."

"And yet, surely you found amusement in the reactions of your visitors?"

"No." He moved his piece. "Yes. Until Adam visited and ripped the décor up with the Death Blade..."

"Oh? Well, that explains the change. But perhaps it would be good for a change – what would happen if you frightened your visitors to death?"

"Is that an invitation?"

Henry suddenly jerked upright. "No – absolutely not!"

Death smiled slowly. "Because it really would help alleviate the boredom, I assure you..."

Henry shook his head, moving another piece.

"But think of the terror you would be sparing my guests – and of the lives you would be saving!"

"No. Do you recall what happened the last time you visited me?"

"But of course!"

Henry sighed. "I am not altogether certain that you did not arrange that – but I can assure you that being dissected is not on my itinerary again." He moved his piece a final time and stood up. "Checkmate. Now I really must -"

Death glared at the board. "You can't go yet – if you have won, then I still haven't beaten you so you must remain!" He glanced up. "Otherwise, I am sure that Jo would be happy to show me around New York City..."

Henry sighed. "We have played fifty games this time – you have not won a single match. You really do need to practice a bit more – and _no_ I am not offering."

Death frowned and leaned back in his seat. "Well, what am I supposed to do?"

"Get some fresh air?" Henry smiled and shook his head slightly. "And stop detaining me?"

He sighed. "Fine. If you're so bloody insistent on leaving, then go – leave me be."

"Thank you, gracious Lord."

Death narrowed his eyes at Henry as the Doctor bowed deeply. "Sarcasm does not become you..."

"Perhaps not – but I have learned from the best."

"Oh, begone, nuisance." He rolled his eyes, watching the door shut behind Henry. Suddenly it opened again and he reached for his ledger. "Name -"

"Death, would you have graced my life with your presence recently?"

He sighed, pushing the ledger away for a moment. Suddenly, a thought occurred to him, and he started smiling slowly. "Adam, if I tell you, will you play a game with me?"

* * *

_AN: That probably didn't turn out right, but oh well... Thank you for taking the time to read this. Gramercy, and God bless!_


End file.
